Once Bitten
by HamletBliss
Summary: Eren and Levi are deities who are only able to meet once every two months because of their humans that they are attached to. But when Levi is late to one of their mate nights, Eren blows it all out of proportion and fighting and jealousy ensues.


**Chapter 1**

**Okay people, I know I have way too many things and another fandom to be worrying about but this fandom has caught my attention and so I had to write for this pairing. I am currently working on ALL of my stories and getting 3000 words as minimum for each story. I don't know when they will be updated (hopefully before next year) but I know Baby Steps will be first. That is all, thank you for reading. **

* * *

It was night and crickets chirped in the background rather loudly before slowly dying out, most likely becoming a happy bat's meal. But the crickets' absence weren't noticeable and the night went on around a small building.

The building was thought to be abandoned with how eerie the place looked but a deity currently resides there, taking care of this small home. Most of the time, the deity was left alone by his human, having to fend for himself and occasionally care for his servants. All in all, it was easy work, no matter how boring being left alone could become.

A knock broke the deity's musing, making him frown briefly before he ordered for the person to enter. A small brown haired servant, who his human had recently acquired, entered quietly as was expected and bowed. "Sir. Um, Mr. Jaeger, Mr. Levi called and told that he will be arriving late as good as midnight."

Eren stood up from his cushioned seat and glared. "What?" His furry ears twitched briefly before he stilled them. "Well, did he leave a reason about why he's going to be late?" The servant fidgeted before she replied in a nervous voice that trembled.

"He told me that if you were to question his reason to tell you- uh, Sir," she bowed with her hair rushing to cover her face,"That younglings like you that still need to be weened of his mother's tit milk should stay out of a grown fox's business." All of the words were rushed as she remained in place, waiting to be punished for such insulting words despite the fact that they weren't her own.

Eren felt his tail swish and curl around his legs at those words; they didn't so much as hurt as they did anger him and his claws flexed, itching to tear into something soft and yielding- preferably Levi's face. As he stomach clenched with anger enough to make him sick, he snorted softly, acting as if the ringing words didn't affect him in the least. "Is that all he said? I would have thought that stupid old fox would have said worse." He turned away from the still bowing servant. "If that's all, then you can go now." The deity dismissed her with a wave of his hands, making her squeak at the sight of his nails.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" She rushed out of his dressing room, making him glance after her with a small ounce of curiosity. With a raised brow, he flicked his eyes down to stare at his hand. Blood smudged his fingertips and slipped under his nails from where they pierced the fleshy palm.

"Tch," Eren cursed as he walked towards his cushioned chair, positioned just so in front of his large vanity mirror. He was sure the only reason he still had it was due to the gnawing fear of what Levi would do if he found out his gift had been thrown out. Grabbing a few tissues, he sat down with a small huff and cleaned his hand of his blood.

While his cuts may heal instantly, he still had to worry about blood stains. As he cleaned them thoroughly, he cursed Levi out to the inner circle of hell and back. "Stupid bastard doesn't even know the meaning of a set time," he grumbled under his breath.

When he finished his task, he threw the tissue away with a flick of his wrist. Behind him, his tail twitched in agitation as did his ears and the sensation was downright annoying and after a failed attempt at trying to force himself to relax, he grabbed his ears to hold them still. It seemed to work; however, his tail continued to twitch, moving from side to side in an agitated manner.

He snarled at his own nervous tendencies, which had originated from Levi's wayward ways before he gave up and simply stared at his reflection.

As he stared, he wondered what Levi was doing that was so special and time-consuming that he would be late to the only day they were free. Of course, Eren blames Levi's human, but then again he also wonders what keeps Levi coming back.

He studied his features in the mirror and drank in his large brown ears that signaled his young age, all the way down to his rather fluffy tail. The very tail that had brought about his meeting with Levi, and took up most of the time he set aside for grooming.

He could not honestly see why Levi always returned. Maybe it was tail which drew the older fox's attention in the first place? When they had first met, he had been severely confused when he had felt a hand dart out from the midst of a crowd and grab his tail. '_That day was rather messy_,' Eren thought.

They had fought right after that with Levi claiming that there was something attached to his tail which they both knew was a lie.

Eren soon lost his thoughts to his memories, but right after he pictured Levi's whole appearance, a knock broke his attention.

He looked at the door in exasperation before he barked out, "Enter and make it quick."

When the same servant from before entered looking rather frightened, he felt a bit sorry for the rough command. "Sir Levi ordered me to inform you that he will be here after midnight and for you to wear the blue yukata that he gave you last year." She remained silent, never mind that Eren was already wearing said yukata.

Eren pursed his lips before he came upon a decision and then stood up. He went to his wardrobe, his tail trailing behind him in an 'S' shape. Throwing the doors open, he flipped through different yukatas before he chose a bright red that his human had given to him some years ago which he only wore to piss Levi off.

He left the fine yukata hanging before his hands went to fabric of the one he's now wearing, tugging at the knot with unrestrained anger before calming his movements and removing it with dignity.

The wisp of clothing falling to the ground had the servant looking away from her master's nude body with a bright blush on her face. It wasn't called for her to stare at her master's nude body, seeing as it was not professional.

He yanked the red yukata off its wooden hanger and slid it on quickly, freeing his tail with skilled and practiced movements seconds later.

When he was done, he tied the front in a loose knot before turning to face the girl. "I want you to call Levi and tell the old bastard that he had better find a different lodging to stay the night at because he's not welcome here anymore." He reached behind him to grab his twitching tail and held the member in his hands as he smoothed any stray hairs.

The servant sensed the finality of his words and excused herself. Once she left, Eren stalked to his table, tail in hand and opened up a small wooden box to out a rolled cigarette and then some matches. He then sat down and dropped his tail on his lap where it curled around his waist once. He lit his cigarette and flicked the match out and then returned to lazily petting his tail with one hand as he took in a heavy drag.

Somewhere in his thoughts, he thanked Lady Luck that he had been born as he was. He didn't need other thoughts of death or common disease. If he had been human, his lungs would be shriveled up and he dead in a ditch seeing as the only person who might care if he perished is probably fucking his self-exploited human.

_'Fuck._' The young fox cursed as his mind wandered to unwanted thoughts, making his lip curl and his chest rumble with the desire to growl. Just the thought of Levi even being in the presence of his human made anger boil in his stomach, and he felt like he could fight anyone when she sprang into his mind.

No matter, at the end of the night, Levi always chooses him and that's what counts. Or so he would like to think, if Levi wasn't as late as he was right now.

After flicking the ash away and smashing the cigarette nub into his glass ashtray, he rose lazily while stretching before he checked the small clock on the table to see that it was half-past midnight. Eren simply rolled his eyes and stretched his lean body out once more before shaking his tail and swiveling his ears to see if he could detect any sound from within his home.

...

After a moment of silence, he concluded that there was nothing amiss; therefore, he does not have to deal with a snarling Levi at this time of night. If that were to happen, he might be the one with graying hair instead of other way around.

He walked towards the door and with one last glance at his reflection in the mirror, he clicked off the light and exited the room.

As he made his nightly rounds throughout his home, his senses were on full alert.

It wasn't like Levi to just comply to his orders and unless he wants a vicious fox in his hands, he would do well to check around. As he walked through the small home, he made sure to lock every window and the doors before climbing up the stairs to go to his room. The house was quiet and empty seeing as their work ended at eleven every night. Sometimes it was a pain when he got hungry in the middle of the night, but he learned to deal with that the past few decades.

With ears swiveling and eyes darting through every window, he sighed in slight relief and denied the disappointment when all was barren and quiet. Making his way slowly up down the hall to his own sanctuary, he dragged his tail before realized he was doing so and then picked it up; it wouldn't be any good if he got his tail dirty.

When he reached his room, he entered silently, feeling that anything louder than the click of the door would disturb the peace, and rested his palms against the smooth wood.

"Praying to whatever God is out there to help you?" A rather indifferent voice questioned from behind him.

Eren turned around while growling, though his growls fell short once he saw who was in his room. He frowned openly before he sneered at the older fox showing his displeasure. "Levi."

"Kit."

Flicking his tail in agitation at the nickname, he straightened up his back and held his neck up with dominance and stared the intruder down as best as he could. "What are you doing here? I thought you were too busy to make it tonight and that being said, I do not want you here."

Levi smirked slightly before he rose up from his sitting position on Eren's bed. As he strode towards Eren, his steps sure and confident, he stared directly at him with unyielding gray eyes and responded thoughtfully, "I seem to recall what had been so rudely demanded of me..."

As the older fox came to a stop in front of him, close enough for Eren to feel his breath on his neck, he yanked the kit down towards him by his sensitive ears making him cry out in a high-pitch yelp.

Levi leaned up just slightly and breathed into Eren's ear, ignoring the whining sound escaping the younger man's mouth as he did. "But do you honestly believe I'll miss this night for anything?"

* * *

Eren growled under his breath before he shook his head free of Levi's grip on his ear. Licking his lips, he stared down at the older male before skirting around him. "It doesn't matter what I believe, all I know now is that I want you gone." He flicked his tail behind him as he grabbed the door and yanked it open. "Goodbye, don't let the door hit you on the way out." He waved a hand to signal the older fox's much wanted disappearance.

Levi merely scoffed before shoving Eren out of the way and closing the door, locking it with a ringing click as if foretelling that they wouldn't be leaving the bedroom any time soon.

"I don't know what has your tail all in a twist, but I could jerk it into position if it needs be." He turned and faced Eren, tail low towards the ground flicking from side to side much like a cat. "I could smooth out the kinks for you if that's what you need." He sauntered with a small smirk towards the young tod who was slowly backing away from him.

With every step he took, Eren took a step back, mimicking all his movements; he had playing a survival game if he wanted to make it to the next morning without rolling on his back and submitting for Levi, he would have to stand his already crumbling ground.

Levi raised a brow as he saw the movements and soon he backed the younger fox into a corner right where he wanted him. "You're no good at the survival game if you've managed to back yourself into a corner." He walked closer until he was a few inches apart, "Every predator knows this so what's it going to be; are you the prey or the predator?"

Eren shifted and moved his tail to come up in front of him, splaying its length across his belly which was taut with the instinct to flee. He smashed his lips together before he glared down at the fox, "I'm a fuckin' predator and if you don't, " his tail started to raise itself up in defense, "back away from me, I will tear you a new one." He shoved away from Levi and started walking towards the door in hopes of escaping from the overbearing fox with his tail tucked between his legs in an uncomfortable position.

A hand grabbed him by the shoulder before he could reach the door and he was then spun around and slammed into the door with a loud thud. He faced the shorter fox and was a lost by the rough actions."Levi- mmpf!" Lips smashed against his as he was forced to bend down for the kiss. He pushed at Levi but he only received nails digging into his arms to hold him into place. He gasped at the pain, opening his mouth to the other male who wasted no time in entering the warm cavern.

The tod jerked his head away, baring his neck and letting it be assaulted with nips and licks from the older fox. He growled out, "You're a dog." Then he dragged his talons down Levi's back hard enough to draw blood but not enough to ravage the skin.

The older male snarled and bit down on Eren's lip, making blood trickle into the two lips mashed and that only seemed to spur the reynard on and he reached behind the taller fox and fondled his way down until he groped the fleshy mounds of meat and jerked their hips together.

He reached down and parted the yukata and grasped Eren's erected cock before palming the head of it, smearing the collecting beads of precum.

Eren slowly but surely felt himself succumbing to Levi's intentions. "Mm-ha~" He let out a breathy moan when he felt a hand wander up towards his chest before tweaking one of his hard nipples while Levi's mouth trailed down the smooth column of his neck, sucking and kissing.

The mouth finally reached the other nipple and attached to the nub, suckling and biting gently around it, making Eren press himself against the door as if to move away from the touches even though it was obvious how much both of them was enjoying it.

He let out a whimper eliciting a rumbling growl from Levi before he rubbed his leaking member against Eren's as he stroked. "Finally enjoying this, fox?" When all he received was a moan, Levi slowly undid the knot that held together Eren's yukata before tearing the obi from around the waist, throwing it to the ground. Pressing one final kiss onto the heaving chest in front of him, he backed up a bit to gaze at the tod before grabbing him by his hair and yanking him down towards him for a mouth bruising kiss.

Eren gasped into the kiss while digging his claws deeper into Levi's back, "Why w-were you la-ate?" He tried to get the sentence out calmly but it was hard to when he had Levi occupied his mouth and so his question was ignored.  
He slid his hands upwards to Levi's hair when he was allowed to breath and felt the soft appendages that every fox deity had and stroked them both making the dog-fox growl slightly.

"Oi, what did I say about petting me like a damn pet?" The older fox shook his head away from the touch before he wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and sliding his hands downwards and groped the fleshy mounds again.

Eren purred at that before smirking slightly, "You're sure enough about to be humping my leg like a 'damn pet'."

Levi rolled his eyes before he squeezed tightly making the other cry out; he nodded appreciatively, "Nice," before he yanked Eren against him and walked backwards in stumbling steps until they reached the bed. When he felt the back of his thighs bumped against the bed, he threw the tod onto the mattress.

Climbing on top of him to straddle him, he slowly unraveled his mate like a gift. He brought Eren's limbs through the yukata before he yank the fabric away from the bed and threw it somewhere on the floor. "I hate that yukata." He glanced down at the male beneath him and basked in the feeling of knowing that no one would ever see his Eren like this.

He was truly beautiful with slightly flushed cheeks, bushy tail against his belly and smooth without any knots. His slightly wide ears were pressed down against his skulls as he stared up at Levi with pupils blown with lust.

Yes, Eren was simply a wanton picture painted just for him and he would be sure to leave it that way.

He leaned down on one arm to nibble on the tip of an ear making Eren gasp at the sensation while squirming beneath him, pressing his cock against Levi's stomach.

The squirming tod yelped when Levi bit too hard but the bite was soothed by a lick and all was forgiven as Levi ran a hand down the entire span of his body before reaching his cock. The shorter fox gave a few strokes along the whole length before palming the tip and rolling it around in the palm of his hand.

The tod cried out in pleasure before wrapping his tail around Levi's, giving more room for the stroking hand and it felt more intimate when he did that; it was liking holding hands but it was more resigned for lovers.

Levi heard all of these sounds Eren produced and they went straight to his dick which was straining against the thin layer of silk clothing, dampening the material. His now slick hand left Eren's member and reached between the slit of his robe and pulled his leaking rod and gave it a few strokes, slicking it up with Eren's precum. The action produced lewd slick sounds throughout the room that held panting and whimpers from the tod writhing beneath him at the negligence shown to his meat.

Levi placed both hands on each side of Eren's head and pressed his body against the other and bared his neck to let it be peppered with kisses and loving nips.

The tod crooned against Levi at the show of submission and he took the chance to mark what was his at the moment, enjoying every moment of this act. He nibbled against the thick neck before he nosed his way towards Levi's human ears where it should hold his real scent- not the one that has been tinkered with other people's' and outdoors scents.

He licked a long strip of smooth skin, eliciting a groan from the fox above him before he moved towards Levi's 'X' spot where it would make the dog crumble to pieces where only he could put back together again. Breathing on the spot beneath an ear, he made sure to unwrap his tail from Levi's and wrap a leg around the others' waist to press their bodies closer.

Eren then breathed in, believing he would inhale Levi's natural scent but instead he caught another scent that was definitely not his. He snarled lowly before pushing Levi away from his ears that had starting being nibbled on. "You ass! You humongous ass!"

He stared up at the bewildered fox before he tried to push him off of him completely but only managed to make him sit on his thighs.

Levi looked down at Eren with a raised brow, "What's the problem, kit? Catch a whiff of something foul?" His ears swiveled around the room for any sounds while his tail swished lazily behind him. If it wasn't for the obvious hard member and lust blown pupils, it would be as if Levi was speaking normally.

The tod growled before bringing his tail up to smack the older male in the face as if on accident. "Yes, indeed it was something foul. You reek of _your human_." With a grunt, he tried to remove Levi from his legs but it seemed the man weighed a ton (probably the muscle).

Finally, he just opted to sit up bringing him face to face with the other. "Get off of me."

Levi flicked him on his sensitive ear, making him scowl. "You don't smell like a bucket of flowers either, kid. In fact, I would say you smell repugnant." He had lied because, in fact, Eren smelled like cigarette smoke and his own natural smell which he enjoyed breathing in.

He sighed and got off of Eren and sat at the edge of the bed, his member already wilting. _Talk about a mood killer._ "Look, if you want to pry in my business, I smell like her because her and I met up and-"

Eren cut in, "And you fucked her. I get it, you wanted a woman tonight but then you heard me being moaning like a bitch in heat because of a missed mate night-"

He was cut off when a hand tugged one of his fox's ear downwards until he was force to follow the hand which made him press his face against the mattress.

"No, you little shit. I was with her because she wanted to speak to me about ending my service to her. If you had let me finish, " **Yank.** "You would of heard me say that." **Yank.**

After each yank, Eren gave out a keening cry that sounded absolutely pitiful but he soon retaliated with a harsh pull of Levi's tail which had come to curl up against its owner.

"Fuck!"

Eren's ear was released and he sat up quickly rubbing at the smarting appendage. He scooted his body away from older male fox while eyeing every movement he made which was merely rubbing his abused tail.

Levi snapped his head up and glared at Eren before his hand flew out and pulled Eren towards him by his tail, ignoring the snarls and claws flailing. "You stupid kit, do you think you can-" He squeezed the tod's tail. "Stop being a fucker for just one of these nights?" He released the tail and petted it as if it was his own.

Eren glared up at him with small tears in the corner of his eyes from having his tail pulled; it was like getting hit in the nose and it hurts like hell. "I'll stop being a fucker when you actually do your job right and bed me correctly without me having to smell someone else on you."

...

Levi stared down coldly at the male beneath him before muttering, "She was right, you are an annoying little bitch." He then had to restrain Eren down he was attacked by the tod who had aimed for his neck with snapping teeth. He grunted at the heavy weight jerking against his arms before he balanced his weight in his thighs and pinned Eren down onto the mattress. "Calm down."

He was merely glared at and he soon felt claws pricking his arms before Eren let out a guttural growl as he wriggled underneath him.

"Stop that unless you actually want to go a round."

Eren stilled immediately and narrowed his eyes up at him before he just relaxed his movements and opted to lay there. He furrowed his brows and looked away from Levi's unwavering stare. He laid there for a few moments before he sighed and mumbled, "Lean down."

When Levi failed to comply to the order, Eren arched upwards against the hard body above him and rubbed his head against the older male fox, making sure to mark him with his scent. He ran his palms up the lean arms that had veins beneath the smooth skin before he wrapped his arms around the reynard's neck and rubbed his ears against the others'.

Levi raised a brow at the act. "Oi, where do you get off at marking me?" All he received was an annoyed glance before the tod resumed scent marking him. If that's all it took to calm down the younger male, he would take the act of possessiveness.

When he finished, he sniffled at Levi before humming his approval before laying back on the bed, moving his tail up between his thighs to hide his slight arousal but it was no use, Levi could smell it as well as feel it against his own which has stood to attention as the feel of the tod moving against his body, marking him like a mate.

Eren crooned when Levi laid a hand on his thigh and he felt his tail curl up against his belly as a show of submission which received a smirk. "Finally deciding to play nice now?" At the frown he got, he continued. "Good."

Levi straddled Eren's thighs and grabbed both of their members in one hand and started pumping, making both of them groan at the friction. He felt Eren slowly rutting against his hand as well as his quivering tail.

He leaned down and smashed his mouth against Eren's in a teeth clicking kiss showing the need to come into contact with every part of his fox as lust fueled its way throughout his body. He curled his tail around his waist to entangle with Eren's to become closer and he felt the tod moan around his kiss.

"Ahh~ Levi~ You're mine, right?" Eren broke away from the kiss and bared his neck, taking a hand to his mouth coating his fingers with saliva while his other reached somewhere above him to grasped the bed sheets, bunching them up.

Levi released both of their cocks and leaned over Eren, kissing a trail down his body that had him squirming beneath the older male. He stopped and nibbled on Eren's jaw while he allowed one of his ear to be nibbled on in return. "Yes, if you're mine."

It was slightly uncomfortable after he moved downwards making his ear leave Eren's warm mouth and letting the air hit the wet hair. But he simply flicked his ear and attached his lips to the slim neck and suckled, listening to the cries of a wanton fox. He moved towards Eren's human's ears and bit on his lobe slightly before tugging on it making Eren rubbed his head against his at the tickling sensation. "I'm yours until you decided to stop-" **Pant **"Wanting me."

Eren moaned around his fingers, "Levi, stop messing around."

With a scowl, Levi reached between Eren's legs and pulled a strand of hair out of the base of his tail making him cry out and snap his thighs shut, trapping Levi's cock.

Levi groaned at the tight friction his cock felt before glancing down at his mate who was staring at him with lidded eyes. "I'll never stop wanting you, kit." He then shifted backwards, sending prickles of pleasure towards the center of his stomach. Glancing down at a frowning Eren, he grabbed both of his legs and raised them both over one of his shoulders."Get those fingers you were sucking on and place it around my dick," he ordered, all loving words now leaving his mind.

Complying, he had to bend his body a bit to reach but he managed and wrapped a hand around the base of the cock before Levi grabbed his hand and palmed it around the head of the cock. "Right there and keep it there." His voice was slightly strained as he said this but Eren ignored this and simply stared at the sight of a slightly panting Levi.

He held onto both of Eren's calves before he pushed his dick into the saliva slicked hand before it came to a stop against closed thighs. Levi slapped the thighs before barking out a command of 'open' which Eren complied to but only just slightly enough for Levi to push through the smooth pale thighs that were slightly thick with muscle.

Eren grunted at being bent over as he panted and whimpered at the sensation of Levi thrusting his cock between his thighs and just barely brushing against his own neglected rod. The feeling brought out pleasant zings that were so close to his clenching hole that he just wanted Levi to bury his shaft in him to the hilt.

He cried out the older fox's name before he grabbed his own cock and started stroking it in time with Levi's thrust all while listening to the sounds around him. Skin slapping against skin, panting coming from both of them and then the squeak of the bed, he listening them to it all and felt himself getting more harder.

"Mm-ha~ Yes!" He wiggled his legs before a sharp smack to his thighs kept him still so he just continued to moan and stroke his hard dick and feel Levi's pulsing need pushing between his now slick thighs.

Levi thrusts became faster and harder,lifting Eren's ass away from the bed with every thrust before he felt the warm sensational coil tightening in the pit of his stomach. He glanced down at Eren who was thrusting into his hand with every thrust he gave.

Though even that wasn't enough and he wanted to be filled so he took away his hand from Levi's thrusting member and moved toward his clenching glory hole and started to finger himself. It was easy to slip the first finger in with the saliva and precum Levi prescribed and soon he added another finger and started thrusting them deep as they could go into his warm inside and felt himself twitching around his fingers.

He mewed and focused on the pleasure, unknowing to the fact that he was being watch as he fingered himself. Levi watched this act- all of it before he came all while thrusting shallowly into Eren's clenched thighs before he finished, spilling his seed onto Eren's thighs and stomach and a little on his tail which was ignored.

After he was spent, he lowered Eren's thighs and watched as Eren rocked against his own fingers, even going as far as to spreading his legs wide and letting Levi watch even though he had to push the tail aside.

Eren felt his legs being lowered but he ignored it and bounced against his fingers all while making sure to watch Levi and be even more loud. When he knew he was being watched, he spread his thighs to give the old fox a view making sure to cry his name out. The act were as lewd as the sounds being sounded through the air which were the squelching sounds and the whimpering cries as he felt his own release.

His tail tightened and almost curled against itself when he felt that he was about to come and it tightened even more before Levi grabbed his hand and pulled them away from his thrusts, making Eren whine at the empty feeling and denied end.

Even though his fingers weren't enough, they were still better than nothing; however, he gasped when larger fingers replaced his with one more added making him feel full. Even then, they still didn't reach deep enough making him cry out in a desperate voice begging to be filled. "L-levi, please put i-it in!"

Eren glanced towards the half-erected cock of Levi's before giving whimpering sounds, "I need more! Fill me up~" He purred the last bit in hopes of enticing the older fox to take action before he reached up and wrapped his arms around Levi, pulling him between his thighs and rubbing his body against his in a wanton manner. The tod leaned up and gave experimental bites to Levi's neck and jaw before gasping when he felt the fingers resume their thrusting.

"N-no!"He cried out in frustration when he felt that it wasn't Levi's cock.

"Look at you, you're still bouncing down on them even when you're crying for more." Levi chuckled before thrusting his fingers in as deep as they could go before stilling them, making Eren grind his hips downwards onto them. "I'm so close!"

Levi looked at the squirming fox with flattened ears and twitching tail that was wrapped around his right thigh. "Aren't you greedy, well then, bring yourself to completion." He simply wriggled his fingers that were still deep inside Eren making him squirm and curse at him.

"You fucker, I hope you get bl- oh! Mm~" Eren cut off when he felt Levi's fingers brush against a certain spot. "Yes! That's the spo-ot~" He grind his hips and rotated them all in hopes of brushing against his spot again.

Ignoring his hard on, he favored to pay attention to Eren. "Yes, that's it, baby. It feels so fucking good I bet, come on." He saw how his words were affecting Eren and even though he didn't do dirty talk, he was attempting to. "That's it, keep bouncing on them and imagine that it's my dick. It's throbbing, can you feel it? Feel how deep it is inside you."

Hearing those words, Eren moaned and fucked himself on Levi's fingers feeling the fingers curl, pressing against his nub of nerves before felt the the pre-sensation of the coil tightening up and the end was quickly approaching.

"I'm gonna-" His words got cut off with a choked cry and he felt his ears flatten against his skull and tail tense before he felt the overbearing pleasure electrocute its way throughout his limbs. It was almost as if he could feel ever nerve being set ablaze with pleasure and it made his head feel fuzzy.

After his climax, he slowly felt the pin-prickles of pleasure shooting throughout his limbs ebb away, leaving him limp and tired. He then just fell face-forward against Levi, ignoring the grunt and stickiness from their bodies though he knew Levi would complain.

His tail slowly started to unfurl itself from the almost ball it rolled itself in and fell limp against his thigh while his ears felt heavy but he still lifted his head to glance at his silent partner who was simply watching him.  
"What?" He shifted but stilled when he felt something stiff and warm against his inner thigh so he looked down only to see Levi erect and leaking slightly. "Oh." He got off of Levi on trembling, unsteady thighs like that of a newborn fawn and back away as fast as he could in his post-apocalyptic bliss.

"Are you going to go shower and take care of that?"

Levi clicked his tongue, "Of course not, little fox. You're going to take care of that once you're ready for another round." He smirked slightly before he scooted the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching his limbs before looking over his shoulder at a shocked Eren. "Fox got your tongue?"

Eren spluttered before he clambered to the side of the bed as best as he could before he stood up, "Are you insane?! First you treat me as an inflatable doll and then you don't even-" He cut off abruptly before he drew himself up and mumbled 'whatever'.

"I'm going to go and shower, you can stay here and jack off if you want that to be taken care of." He huffed before stumbling over to the bathroom all while muttering.

"What happen to all the love, hmm?" Levi questioned.

Eren stopped in mid-step before he turned with a frown, "That was before you decided you wanted to go again wh- augh!" He almost hissed at the other fox before he turned and started walking again towards the bathroom. "You didn't even fill me like I begged you to. What a lover you are, " he threw over his shoulder making the other glare at his back before he followed after to clean himself up and to get rid of his problem.

"I hope you know we're both taking cold showers," Levi called out making the tod curse his name and his mother.

* * *

**If you want another chapter then please review~ Adieu **


End file.
